Submissive
by XOMalfoy's girlXO
Summary: “Submissive.That’s what I get called a lot,because I’m a half demon…”Cammie is a cat hanyou.But in her second year of high school a certain Jake Bennet decides to help her.Will she learn not to be submissive?And What happened to her real parents?rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"…" Spoken

'…'- Thoughts

"Submissive. That's what I get called a lot, because I'm a half demon…"

My name is Cammie. I am a neko-hanyou (cat half demon) and because of it my dad beat me often. See there was a law that states that all half-demons have to submit to full demons (though that law isn't in effect anymore). So because my father is a full demon I had to submit to him and let him beat me. but that was 4 months ago. I live in a foster home now, the Livingston Home to be exact. They have been very nice to me and treat me like I've always lived there.

I guess you are probably wondering what I look like so I'll tell you. I am 15 ½, about medium height, I have brown wavy hair waist length with black streaks, blue eyes, and Pointed human ears (they look like elf ears.)

I don't know why but when I was little, my parents noticed that I didn't just submit to full demons as I was taught to, I submitted to humans too. (Not the bad kind of submission. it's the kind of submission where you do what you are told no matter what it is.)

But enough of my past lets get to my present. -

Chapter one

**BEEP BEEP**

Cammie slammed the alarm clock against the wall. It was the last day of summer. She groaned as she got out of bed. Tomorrow she starts her second year of high school. Which meant more teasing and getting picked on. Cammie never had friends at school only her foster brother Alex(who is 17 and a senior in High School.) Of course that was because she was submissive and a half-breed.

There were other demons at her school and monks and mikos (priestess), too. But there were no other hanyous.

Going into the bathroom she took a short shower and brushed her teeth. Coming back out and coming into her room she pulled out a pear of form fitting jeans a white camisole and her Green zip up jacket. Putting them on she went down to breakfast where her "mother" was making eggs and bacon.

"Morning Dear how was your night's rest?" Mrs. Livingston asked putting Cammie's plate in front of her.

"Fine" Was the only answer Cammie gave.

"So what are you planing on doing today?" Mrs. Livingston questioned sitting down.

Cammie looked at her. Mrs. Livingston was the cool type of mom. She wore Jeans and a T-shirt and a simple strand of pearls.

"I don't know I'll probably take Kyo down to the beach and let Him play around in the sand," Cammie stated finishing her breakfast, "where is Alex and Kyo anyway?"

Kyo is a little Fox Baby Cammie got a week after she came to live with the Livingstons.

"Alex is still sleeping and Kyo is sitting on the couch with Edmond" She responded eating her food and looking at the paper.

Cammie didn't say anything just walked into the living room and sat down with kyo in her lap. As she sat down Mr. Livingston(Edmond) gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her morning. They watched the morning news for a little while before Alex walked down the spiral stair coming from his room.

The Livingstons live in a huge house actually. It's a Mansion really. They all their own bathroom and everything.

"Morning Cam" Alex said kissing her temple and walking into the kitchen. Alex has always been protective of Cammie ever since she got there.

"I think I'm going to go to the beach with kyo today, K?" Cammie asked her "dad" as she stood.

" Ok but be careful." Mr. Livingston said as she quickly got kyo and walked out the door.

" OK!" she called over her shoulder.

AT THE BEACH 

Cammie sat down in the sand. Kyo had fallen asleep on the walk over so she decided to let him sleep and just let him play when he woke up.

It wasn't long till he did. But of course when he did he decided to dart off.

"Kyo!" Cammie said running after him.

After about 5 minutes of running Cammie still hadn't caught him. Then she spotted him sitting down next to…'Oh no! That's not who I think it is, is it?' Cammie screamed in her mind, 'oh no that is its Jake!'

Jake is a full Cat demon and one of the most popular Guys in school. He was quiet when he was by himself but a jerk when he was with his friends. He always used her submissive-ness against her. Making her get him stuff and do his work. She hated him for it. It reminded her of her real father only her father was worse.

Slowly Cammie approached them. He seemed to be laughing as Kyo ran around him. Cammie looked at him. She had to admit he was gorgeous. He has Cat ears on the top of his head, due to his being a full demon. His hair was black and he had big brown eyes. The thing that made her nervous was that he wasn't wearing a shirt, only his black board shorts (which explained the surf board next to him.)

Completely walking up to him she called kyo to her, "kyo silly little fox come here."

Jake looked up at the girl before him. He smirked, "so isn't it my little submissive girl." He noticed her flinch. He felt guilty. He hated doing this to her, after all she was a cat demon too, half or not. But it was his friends he was doing this for. If he showed kindness to a outcast he would most likely become just that, a outcast.

Cammie flinched as he spoke. She also watched as he frowned. She wonders why this was but didn't voice her question. Instead she picked up kyo and turned to go.

"Hey!" Jake yelled after her. 'What am I doing?!?!?' he screamed in his mind. He watched as she stopped instantly and turned around. "Come here. I have a idea I think you might like."

Cammie hesitated but submitted to his command and walked back toward him. Setting Kyo back down she kneeled next to Jake.

Jake noticed she wouldn't look him in the face, "look at me." Cammie looked up at him a scared look on her face. "hey you don't need to be scared I'm not going to hurt you. I jus want to ask you something."

Cammie still had the scared look in her eyes, 'what is he going to tell me to do now?'

"I had a idea. You hate everyone teasing you and picking on you because you're submissive and a hanyou, right?" Cammie nodded, "well I was thinking that if you started hanging out with me and my group you wouldn't get picked on. So here is my offer, You hang out with my group and me and I can each you not to be submissive so you don't get picked on, sound good?"

It took Cammie a minute to process what Jake had said. She opened her mouth but closed it not knowing if this was a trick or not.

"What a is it? You can speak you know." Jake said slightly annoyed at her submissive behavior.

"Well how are you going to teach me not o be submissive? and how do I know you aren't tricking me?" Cammie spoke in a soft voice.

"you'll just have to trust me on this. Ok?" Jake looked at her. He knew that she would take hard work but he was willing.

" …ok" Cammie hesitated.

"Cool ok well I have to go now but meet me at the fountain in front of the school at 8:30 ok?" Jake said standing up and grabbing his board.

She nodded and picked up kyo but for turning once again to go home.

"hey!" Jake called once again to her.

Cammie turned and looked at the boy one more time.

"See you tomorrow" He waved and ran toward the Huge beach house a few feet away.

Cammie smile softly and walked home, wondering what changed Jake and why he was helping her, a neko-hanyou.

When she walked into her home she walked straight to the basement where she knew Alex and his band were playing. When she walked in they were in the middle of a set so she sat down and thought about what happened at the beach.

After the set the band took a break and Alex came over, "Hey Cam what's up?"

Cammie told him what happened and asked him what he thought she should do.

"well I think you should trust him for now but be careful." Alex said thoughtfully.

Cammie nodded "well I'll let you get back to practice, K? rock out Alex." She got up and gave him a hug.

Alex gave her a kiss on the temple once again and watched as she walked threw the door, 'please let this not be a sick joke' he thought before walking over to his microphone and bass.

LATER THAT NIGHT 

'I wonder what's going to happen to me tomorrow. I hope he isn't playing a joke on me like he usually does. But I guess I'll just have to trust him for now.' Cammie got into bed after yelling _Good night_ through the intercom (yes the house has intercoms.) As she continued to think about tomorrow and what would happen she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Cammie awoke to a light kisses on her cheeks and temples. Opening her eyes she saw her older brother leaning over her. He often woke her up this way. Truthfully he was very thankful she came to live with them.

She sat up smiling softly, "morning Alex."

He smiled, "morning my Little Rock star."

Cammie rolled her eyes. That was Alex's nickname for her. She didn't know why but he just calls her that.

"Come on Cam time to get up." He said pulling her up.

Complying she pulled back her green comforter and walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth.

"So decide what to do about Jake?" Alex asked leaning against the doorframe.

She rinsed her mouth and turned to him, "yeah I'm going to meet him and trust him for now." Leaving it at that she pushed him out for her bedroom and turn to gather her clothes. Putting on her Uniform (A/N it looks like Tohru's uniform from fruits basket, Only in green) she walked down to the kitchen where her books and shoes were waiting.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mrs. Livingston asked.

"No I'm just going to go ahead go leave." Cammie said picking up her bag and putting one her shoes.

"Ok have fun!" She called out to Cammie as she left.

AT THE SCHOOL 

Jake was siting on the edge of the fountain waiting for Cammie when she walked up. 'She looks gorgeous,' he thought, as he looked her over.

"Hi" Cammie said softly, 'he looks handsome.'

He was wearing the boy's uniform (it looks like Yuki's from Fruits basket) and it looked good against his pale skin.

"Oh hey so I'm going to introduce to my group and then we are going to work on you being submissive got it?" Cammie just looked at him and nodded.

Jake smiled "ok and there is one more thing I kinda didn't mention yesterday"

Cammie flinched, "I knew it" she muttered.

"Hey is not bad, I think, its just to get everyone to stop picking on you." he smirked as he said this.

Cammie glared at him, "What is it?"

"Well to get everyone to leave you alone we kinda have to tell them that you are my girlfriend" He said this with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT!?!" Cammie shrieked, blushing furiously, "NO!"

Jake smirked, "go you already are on your way to non-submission"

"That was a test?"

"Yup and you passed," He said letting her believe what she wanted to.

Cammie sighed this would be a long day.

Jake look at her, grabbing her hand he pulled her towards the doors, "Come on time to meet the Gang."

Silently Cammie followed until the got to the Cafeteria and Cammie pulled back "I can't go in there."

Jake took her hand again and laced their fingers, "You can and you will. When you're with me you can go anywhere." He smiled but Cammie frowned and drew back even more, "if they tell me to get out I have to leave."

Jake frowned and glared at her. His demon was roaring to be released and show _his_ girl whom was the alpha here. 'My girl when did she become my girl?!!?' ignoring his thought he pushed her back roughly against a wall and slammed his hands on either side of her head, "listen girl I am Your alpha and you only submit to me GOT IT!?!"

Cammie wondered if this was another test. But by the sight of his red eyes, meaning his demon had taken over, it wasn't. Remembering what she had been taught by her mom (who had died of Cancer) she tilted her head to the side and showed her neck as a sign of submission.

Demons who deify their alpha sometimes, though not always, show their neck as a signed of submission. If the Alpha nuzzles their neck they are forgiven. If the alpha doesn't well… lets just say it isn't good.

Jake's demon roared in happiness as he recognized the sign of submission. Seeing it he let Jake back in control. Jake looked at the girl in front of him bearing him her neck. Realizing what she was doing he slowly leaned forward. Nuzzling her neck in the space between her shoulder and her neck Jake breathed in her scent, 'Cotton candy and Watermelon,' when he looked up at Cammie he saw she looked scared and had her eyes shut tightly. Going to her ear he whispered, "I'm sorry. Don't be scared I won't hurt you. I promise." Placing a small kiss on he space below her ear he pulled back to see her looking at him.

Cammie looked at him in a blank stare 'bipolar much?'

He chuckled at the blank expression on her and pulled all the way back. Lacing their fingers once more he pulled her to the door and walked in.

Cammie flinched as they walked in, many people were glaring at her and yelling at her to get out. Pulling back on their joint hands Jake turned his head a looked down at her (he is taller then her) "don't listen to them Cammie. They are not your alpha. I am." Smiling at her he pulled her forward and walked right up to his table. Letting go of Cam's Hand he sat at the head of the square table.

Looking around unsure of what she was suppose to do Cammie just stood there.

Jake leaned back in the chair and looked around at the table. All of his friends were looking at either him or Cammie. He looked at said girl and saw her look of unsuraty. Realizing He was suppose to be doing He retched his hand out to her.

Slowing walking towards him she took his hand and smoothly let him guide her into his lap. Cammie blushed at the fact that she was sitting in Jake Bennett's lap. Turning to look at him she whispered " that wasn't a test this morning was it?"

"no my dear it wasn't" he whispered back "ok so time for introductions."

Cammie smiled slightly at his tactics but turned in his lap to face the table.

As she shifted Jake set his hands on her hips and pulled her to lay back against him; after all he had to keep up appearances. If she was going to be his girlfriend she had to act like his girlfriend.

She tensioned when he pulled her back but relaxed in his arms when he whispered for her to. Some how she felt safe in his arms.

"Ok Everyone Meet Cammie, my Girlfriend." Jake said to the six people sitting at the table. He once again felt her tension but relax when he started to draw lazy circles on her hips with his thumbs, 'this feels so right. No it is just for a time sake is not like I actually like her like that…do I?' He realized his answer 'yes I do.'

Cammie didn't know what to do when he told everyone she was his girlfriend, so she just concentrated on his thumbs drawing circles on her hips.

"Cam this is Kyle, Lily, Ryn, Richard, Kori, and Alex" Jake told her, pointing to each person.

Kyle the boy on her left was a wolf demon. He has Brown hair and Green eyes. He turned his head as the girl names lily said something to him and she saw that he has wolf ears like Jake's cat ears.

Lily the girl that was talking to Kyle is a Miko from what she'd seen in the past. She has black hair and brown eyes.

Ryn is a small quiet Inu (dog) demon with light brown hair and amberish brown eyes. She was sitting in Richard's lap like Cammie was Jake's.

Cammie recognized Kori. That was Alex's girlfriend of 4 months. She could see why. Kori was very pretty. She has Redish Brown hair and eyes.

Cammie turned to look at the last boy. "ALEX?!?" Cammie asked. She didn't even know he hung out with Jake.

Jake looked at her strangely; " you know each other?"

Alex glared at Jake, "yes we do. She is my little sister." Alex was the only regular human at the table.

"Is that so? Well this is interesting" Jake smiled at Alex putting his chin on her shoulder and kissing the little bit of skin exposed by Cam's uniform.

Cammie knew he was doing it on purpose, because Alex couldn't do anything to his alpha he just sat there. Cammie tilted her head to the side to appease Jake.

Jake smiled as she tilted her head.Leaning up to press his chest against her back he whispered "it's nice to know you know who your alpha is."

Cammie jumped as he licked the shell of her ear. Hearing him chuckle she looked at Alex.

He was glaring holes in Jake's head as he kissed his little sisters skin. Kori look over at her boyfriend and whispered for him to calm down. He looked down at her and smiled relaxing all the same.

After, Jake talked about things with his friend. Cammie sat quietly and only talked when spoken to. She looked around silently. No one seemed to be looking at her anymore. Which she was thankful for. Gazing up at Jake who was laughing, from her place leaning against him, she saw his eyes glitter.

He looked down at her he smile as he saw her looking up at him. Kissing her forehead he went back to talking with his friends.

A Few minutes later the bell rang and the students got up and went to their first periods.

(A/N Sorry I'm really to lazy to write about Classes right now.)

Sixth Period 

Cammie walked out of the classroom and into a noisy locker hall as the bell rang only to be pull backwards into a strong body. She tensed slightly scared. She struggled against the arms that held her to the mystery person but stopped when she heard growling. "Bitch, you will not resist your Alpha." A voice hissed in her ear. Cammie realized it was Jake and turned in his arms. "I'm sorr..sorry I..I..I didn't know it…it…was you." She stuttered and looked up scared at Jake whose eyes were tinted red.

Jake realized she was scared. His eyes returned to their normal color and he pulled her to a cleared hallway. Pushing her against the wall he looked at her, "I need you to stop doing that."

Cammie looked at him, " Doing what?"

" Being Scared of me," He pushed his body against hers and looking in her Crystal blue eyes, "I wont hurt you, I told you that. Yes, I Like my girls submissive but if you aren't I won't hurt you. As your Alpha I may growl a little bit to stop you and let you know its me but never hurt you Cammie"

She glared at him "never hurt me?!? You have always hurt me maybe not physically but emotionally and mentally yes."

Jake Looked slightly hurt, "Cammie forget that me. I am not that guy anymore."

Cammie looked at him fuming, "And what happens when this is over Jake. When you are done teaching me not to be submissive, huh? You just got back to being that guy"

"No you are my girlfriend Cam..." but She cut him off.

"No Jake I'm not that's just what we are telling people remember till this is over."

" No you are mine! No one else can have you. As your Alpha I say no one can!!"

" you don't own me Jake!." Cammie yelled this at him with tears rolling down her face. Raising her hand she slapped him. Looking at his face she saw his eyes were pure red. She gasped at what she had just done.

Jake's demon for the second time today roared to be released. Jake's eyes turned blood red. He grabbed her hands and held them on either side of her head. Snarling loudly he looked as the anger in her eyes turned to regret and fear.

Cammie looked down either sides of the hall everyone had gone home already. Looking Back at the boy in front of her she franticly thought about what to do. She realized that she had angered his demon by rejecting his claim on her, so to make him return to his normal self she had to first appease his demon. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed his lower lip.

Jake and his demon both felt the small kiss and released her hands. Leaning forward as she withdrew he licked her lower lip as a sign of forgiveness. Kissing her softly on the lips for the first time, he withdrew and growled softly in her ear, "mine?"

She laughed softly realizing that she was his if she wanted to be or not. Nodding she smiled "yours."

Hearing this Jake's demon let his master( Jake) back in control. Burying his head in her neck he whispered , "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. I just proved I could be non-submissive."

"So you can stop submitting to people?" Jake asked slightly upset at the thought of her not needing him anymore.

Cam laughed, "No, just you"

Jake growled playfully. Pressing himself even closer to her he looked at her suddenly serious, "So you really are mine then? Like really my girlfriend?" He watched as she hesitated.

"I don't know Jake this is all happening so fast" Cammie sighed.

"but you said you were and I want you to be." Jake replied sadly.

"Let me think this over ok?" she requested.

It was Jake's turn to sigh, "ok"

Smiling Cammie Kissed the corner of his mouth and pulled back, "drive me home?"

"Sure" Jake smiled softly and pulled back lacing their fingers and leading her out to the car.

TBC… 


End file.
